black_butler_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Margarita Blankenheim
Margarita Blankenheim, formerly Margarita Felix and code-named Third Sleep Princess, was the Marchioness of Toragay in Elphegort and the wife of Kaspar. Happily entering an arranged engagement, Margarita soon became depressed by her loveless marriage. After befriending Mayrana Blossom, she joined Père Noël. Once she acquired the formula for Gift, Margarita experimented with the poison before enacting a massacre of her hometown with her creation. She was one of Eve Moonlit's incarnations. History Early Life Following the death of the infant Margarita Felix in EC 593, the Clockworker's Doll was activated and Eve Moonlit assumed the baby's identity. Growing up in the Felix household in Toragay, Margarita never tired or slept, and was examined by her father, Dr. Marx, for a medical cause for her "condition". With no explanation forthcoming, Margarita remained perplexed by her sleepless condition and sometimes tried to sleep in vain. Later on, as part of an alliance between the Felix and Blankenheim families, the young Margarita was brought to the Blankenheim mansion to live with them; there she met and fell in love with her planned betrothed, Kaspar Blankenheim. During their time there, Kaspar offered her a wooden ring and promised they would get married once they grew up. Later, Margarita returned to the Felix estate and, growing up, helped her father with his work as the local doctor, eventually earning a medical license, herself. Years later, Margarita and Kaspar were engaged after he had become the Marquis of Toragay and were married in June of EC 608, at the local Levin Church. During their subsequent honeymoon, Kaspar bought Margarita a bed for her new room in the Blankenheim manor, although once he discovered her sleepless condition he refused to have her in his room while he slept. Marital Despair Soon after their marriage, Margarita watched as her husband began taking on mistresses, forbidden from entering his room whenever they visited. She was also devastated to learn that Kaspar had forgotten their childhood promise and had in reality courted numerous other girls, marrying only for her fortune. While keeping silent about her hurt, Margarita began to regularly visit the local Charity Institute run by her midwife, Rita Flohn, to cook meals for the orphans there. Margarita later consented to her husband selling off her personal possessions as their finances dwindled due to Kaspar's wasteful spending. As their finances continued to diminish, Margarita began taking up the jobs of their former servants in cooking and cleaning. Kaspar then started up a new business to help alleviate their financial decline, really working for Père Noël; later that year, Margarita was introduced to his "business partner," Mayrana Blossom, using the alias "Elluka Clockworker." Taking a liking to "Elluka," Margarita confided her troubles to her often when she visited; she furthermore learned that Elluka was allegedly a mage. Eventually, she joined Père Noël herself under the code-name Third Sleep Princess. In EC 609, Elluka tasked Margarita with creating a curative medicine using sap from the new Millennium Tree. Converting a room in the mansion's basement into her personal laboratory, she refined the sap into an energy tonic. During one of Elluka's visits, Margarita brought her along to help her at the Charity Institute. Gradually, Margarita noticed Kaspar beginning to suffer insomnia and stress from work. On August 24, Margarita accompanied her husband to Aceid for King Soil Elphen's birthday celebration. The next day, she overheard Elluka and Kaspar quarreling over Père Noël and the black market; after Elluka left the room, Margarita received instructions to create and refine the Gift poison into an airborne pathogen along with receiving vials of the failed Third Gift. Personality and Traits Margarita was a disillusioned girl in denial. While Margarita had always considered her sleepless condition a natural part of life, she recognized sleep for others to be a natural respite from their troubles. Because of this, she made numerous attempts to induce sleep without success; as she slipped into depression, Margarita equated her lack of sleep to lack of happiness and humanity. Breaking under Eve's influence, she decided death was the ultimate sleep and constructed the fantasy that she was the "Sleep Princess" granting respite to others before giving it for herself as proof of her humanity. Because of her true nature, Margarita felt a dissonance between herself and "normal" people which only increased with her sleepless condition, developing into an identity crisis and a sense that she was only a decorative doll. She furthermore began to resent the people around her that she blamed for her unhappy life and marriage; although outwardly kind and calm, she harbored a deep inner bitterness and sociopathy. Although playing ignorant to Père Noël's criminal nature and the destruction she was causing, she acted in large part to extract vengeance on the world for her unhappiness. Margarita's delusional state was largely influenced by Eve as she went into denial over her miserable life, growing worse over time. Not having the means to handle her problems, she first pretended to be content with her loveless life. As she experimented with her Gift, this delusion grew to incorporate her fantasy of being the Sleep Princess awaiting her prince; by the time she completed her Seventh Gift, Margarita was completely consumed by her own sloth and more acting on instinct. She also came to consider the Gifts she made to be her own children as replacement for the ones she never had with Kaspar. Skills and Abilities While not particularly intelligent overall, Margarita was very well-versed in chemistry and medicine due to her work for her father, earning a medical license while still a minor. Her knowledge in pharmaceuticals extended to poisons as well, allowing Margarita to experiment and perfect the Rogzé Gift formula over multiple attempts. Due to unknowingly using Eve Moonlit's magic, she could even make the Gift into an unnatural airborne pathogen. Margarita was even able to hide the poisons in her bloodstream via ingestion, simply cutting her wrists to extract the poison from her blood. Due to her sleepless condition, Margarita never tired and could constantly be on the move even during night hours, though lacking any exceptional athletic ability. She similarly possessed a rather impressive intuition as a result of her subconscious familiarity with the people and places Eve had encountered over the centuries. Relationships Kaspar Blankenheim: Margarita's childhood friend and husband. Margarita loved Kaspar from when they were young, and this love continued even after he showed he didn't reciprocate her feelings. Convincing herself that being close to him was enough to make her happy, Margarita endeavored to secure Kaspar's happiness and affected a disinterest in his philanderous ways and abuse of her finances. Over time, however, the loveless marriage warped Margarita's love into despair and eventually she snapped, murdering him. Mayrana Blossom: Margarita's friend. Knowing her as "Elluka Clockworker", Margarita formed a deep and instant connection to the sorceress and looked upon her as a source of comfort and a mother figure, having felt as though she'd known her for her whole life. She later joined her criminal organization, Père Noël, and loyally followed her friend's goals while not understanding what they were. Eve Moonlit: Margarita's true self. Hypnotizing herself to believe she was the real Margarita Felix, the fake persona had no awareness of the slumbering Eve within her. Although only retaining the witch's full memories upon being poisoned, these memories began to resurge shortly before her death. Marx Felix: Margarita's father. Margarita was close with her father and spent time with him often, convincing herself that she cared for his well-being and wished to relieve him of his stress. Despite this, she resented him for controlling her life and using her, as well as for trying to keep her from staying with her friend "Santa Claus," and felt no remorse when killing him. Mikulia Calgaround: One of Eve's past incarnations. The memories of Mikulia began to resurge in Margarita as well as those of Eve. Platonic: One of Eve's past incarnations. The memories of Platonic began to resurge in Margarita as well as those of Eve. Trivia * Margarita and her name are inspired by Marie-Madeleine-Marguerite d'Aubray; both used poison to accomplish their goals, with Margarita killing her husband to end her failing marriage and Marie killing her father and brothers to earn their estates. * Her surname, Blankenheim, is the name of two German municipalities; Elphegort, Margarita's native country, is inspired by Germany. * Margarita delivering a deadly "gift" to the town's inhabitants ties with the characteristic twisted "Christmas" motif that surrounds Père Nöel. * Margarita mentions that her husband sold her spoons, glasses, and mirror; this possibly alludes to the four vessels of sin that made their debut in Miniature Garden Girl. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Nobles Category:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Category:Seven Deadly Sins Series Category:The Daughter of Evil Category:The Muzzle of Nemesis Category:Elphegort Category:Felix Family Category:Blankenheim Family Category:Sloth Category:LunariaAsmr